Argit
Argit is a fictional character in the Ben 10 series. He is a con-man and recurring friend of Kevin. Appearance Argit looks like a giant humanoid porcupine/opossum. He comes up to Ben's chest. He wears a black T-shirt with a orange/brown jacket and blue jeans. He has big yellow eyes and black quills for hair. In Omniverse, Argit wears an orange, zipped up jacket with yellow accents, as well as orange and yellow shorts. He also has longer ears and shorter hair. Argit also wears piercings on his ears. Young Argit looks the same as in Omniverse except he is shorter, has longer ears, longer hair, a shorter snout, a longer tail, and wears an orange jacket with fewer yellow accents. His jacket hides his mouth. Personality Argit doesn't care about anyone but himself and money. He is more than willing to betray people even if they trust him, making him a lying backstabber. He will do anything to secure his wealth, safety, power, etc. He is also self-absorbed. Argit's greedy and cowardly nature leads Argit to be highly sadistic and sociopathic, visible in "Andreas' Fault": he shamelessly took advantage of Andreas' innocence, and when he apparently dies, Argit shows no sorrow for him, even after Kevin angrily scolded him for going too far. This scolding prompted him to coldly say "Sometimes, I just don't get you, Kevin!", therefore proving that Argit shows no empathy to anyone, even for own his family and relatives: most notably, in "Con of Rath", it is revealed that Argit sold his own mother for money. Starting from "The Frogs of War: Part 2", however, Argit seems to have truly changed his personality after he became somewhat of a heroic figure. The aliens in Undertown see him as an idol, hero and protector. He likes the new situation and the feeling of being loved. As such, he is gradually abandoning his sociopathic tendencies and becoming a much better individual, as seen in "Weapon XI: Part 1" and "Weapon XI: Part 2", where he appears to show genuine concern over Kevin. As he himself states, Argit eats when he is nervous. History Background In "The Rooters of All Evil", it was revealed that Servantis used Argit's DNA to make Pierce a hybrid. Argit appeared in "OTTO Motives" in a flashback with Kevin. They are shown working with Otto to build a device to send them out of the Null Void. However, Otto leaves them behind, and the machine is destroyed. Ultimately, Argit and Kevin got out of the Null Void at the same time. A few years later they traveled to Khoros in order to get an indestructible engine for Kevin's car. ''Alien Force'' Argit first appears in the episode "Kevin's Big Score" in an alleyway blasting and eating rats. After being tracked down by Kevin (who was looking for a holo-disc containing a message from Max Tennyson). Kevin offers Argit a deal where if he uses his "connections" to help him find it, Kevin will provide him with a cache of Plumber tech (Max's RV). Kevin then steals the RV from Ben and Gwen, but is double-crossed by Argit who changes their deal by stealing the RV from Kevin. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin later track him down, only to discover he had already sold most of the Plumber tech (disassembling the RV in the process). He has a brief skirmish with Kevin, Gwen, and Echo Echo. He is defeated by Echo Echo, and had his spikes glued to his head after coming-to. He was then forced to provide information about where the disc can be located (which turns out to be in the hands of Kevin's ex-partner, Vulkanus). In "Simple", while aiding Ben to stop a war on another planet, Kevin discovers Argit is selling weapons to both factions partaking in the war by stealing abandoned/discarded rifles from both sides and repainting them to be used on the other side without being known (making him an arms dealer). Kevin however decides not to inform Ben or Gwen, instead he decides on joining Argit in his scheme for a cut of the profit. This ends up undermining Ben's various attempts at getting the two sides to form a peace treaty. When the day of the war comes, Ben turns into Way Big and goes in between the two armies. He talks them into not fighting, but Way Big accidentally knocks down the statue of their sage Zabin and the two commanders band together to declare war on Ben instead. Before leaving the planet, Kevin is given his share of the profits by Argit, with both of them parting on (seemingly) good terms. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin are forced to retreat and leave the two sides to their own devices. Kevin however is forced to leave his loot behind in order to board Ship (leaving both Gwen and Ben in the dark about his and Argit's actions). In "Con of Rath", Argit encounters Kevin, Gwen, and Rath at an intergalactic bar and friendly greets Kevin and Gwen. He also asked if Kevin got a haircut (despite seeing him in his second mutated form in "Simple"). Kevin tells him they are on a mission to deliver Prince Tiffin of Lewoda, to King Jarett of the Pantophage, in order to keep peace between the Lewodans and the Pantophage. Gwen reveals she doesn't trust Argit and tries to convince Kevin that Argit is not his friend saying, "He would sell his own mother for lunch money." Kevin responds saying; "I happen to know he got top dollar for his mom." (Dwayne McDuffie confirmed that Kevin was serious with this statement). Argit later proves Gwen right when Argit sells them out to the Vreedle Brothers (providing the Vreedle's with the information about the Tiffin as a way to payoff debts he owed to them). He later participated in a Western-style, large scale bar fight over the Tiffin; being bribed by the Vreedles to help them get the Tiffin, along with the other patrons. This resulted in Argit being knocked out of commission by Rath and the others and collapsing on the ground just as they were leaving. ''Ultimate Alien'' Argit reappeared in "Andreas' Fault", and became the Forever King of a group of the Forever Knights in exchange for not having Andreas destroy their bases. Argit had first found Andreas after he and the other four aliens had crash-landed on Earth, where Argit helped and developed a good "friendship" with him, but when a high-ranking Forever Knights special agent named Sir Dagonet showed up, Argit tried to sell Andreas out only to be locked away to be "inquisitioned" alongside Ben, Gwen, and Kevin after they kill Andreas. After Andreas seemingly died trying to save them from an unstable weapon, Kevin finally broke off his one-sided friendship with Argit, and chewed him off about how badly he had treated Andreas that lead to his alleged death (although Andreas didn't die, he was still severely injured, and Aggregor had little problem capturing him when he found him). Argit made another appearance in "The Enemy of My Enemy" once again helping the Vreedle Brothers, who now want to be Plumbers and are in the Plumbers Academy. Their dad has asked Argit to change the Vreedles test scores in order for them to pass but while he works on this mission, Ultimate Kevin is after him and wants to kill him. Gwen and Ben were able to save Argit. However, in the end, due to 14 warrants out for his arrest and the assault of two of his cadets who are also Plumbers, Argit is ultimately arrested by the order of Magister Coronach and is seized by the now good Vreedle Brothers. In "The Purge", Argit managed to escape from prison and returns to Earth again, he appears and warns Ben, Gwen, and Kevin that the Forever Knights are targeting the aliens living on Earth. As the four of them investigate King Patrick's castle, he begins to try and take ancient medieval-era treasures only to encounter another mechanical dragon. He disappears and after the dragon is defeated, re-appears wearing Forever Knight armor and wielding a sword irately asking them "Can we go now?". Later on at Mr. Baumann's market, he discovers that the Forever Knights were planning on attacking the store as it's the largest gathering for aliens living in Bellwood, prompting the weasel to leave and fend for himself. In "Greetings from Techadon", Argit tells Vulkanus go check if his Techadon Custom job plan works, stating that he would rather see Ben die than having a pre-celebration at the bar; not knowing if Ben is dead or not. As Vulkanus leaves, it is revealed that he was hired by Gwen to find a method to bring Vulkanus to Earth, and was handsomely paid for his efforts upon completion. ''Omniverse'' Argit returned in Omniverse in "So Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies", where he stole the Anihilaarg for one of the Incurseans. However, he is double-crossed and forced to not only face his former employee, but Ben, Rook, and the Vreedle Brothers. The Vreedles later free him from a closet he accidentally locked himself in, in exchange for the Anihilaarg. Argit was destroyed along with everything else except Alien X when the device went off. However, he, along with all of the universe, is brought back thanks to Ben. He is later forced to have smoothies with Ben and Rook, not believing Ben's story that he was a copy of his original self. Argit appeared in "Many Happy Returns", where he was getting strangled by Princess Looma for information on Kevin's whereabouts. It turned out that he and Kevin were looking for an indestructible engine for Kevin's car a few years after they got out of the Null Void; Kevin beat Looma to get it, but refused to marry her, leading her trying to find him for the next 3 years. He tried to warn Ben about what would happen if he beat Princess Looma, but Kevin kept him quiet to end her constant trying to marry him. Oddly, this is the first time he has helped Ben without being bribed or threatened. Argit then appeared in "The Frogs of War: Part 2", and was among the resistance fighters but it was revealed that he secretly made a deal with Attea and sold out Ben's Team to the Incurseans, but Attea went back on their deal and locked him up in Plumber HQ after Ben's team took off. He was set free by Blukic escaping outside, only to be met with a Mutant To'kustar. In a panic, he let loose a flurry of needles all over his body into the To'kustar's lower leg, taking it down. Left naked and being filmed on camera, albeit hailed as a hero by a fireman, he asks for a pair of pants. In "OTTO Motives", Argit and Kevin find Otto at the Khoros Auto Show and are able to deal some payback by stopping him from stealing four extremely valuable cars. Argit appeared in "The Ultimate Heist" to help Albedo as Ben and Rook, but later he defeated Albedo with his quills before Khyber took Albedo to his ship. He is also shown to have used his newfound "hero" status to his advantage, setting up a business with Solid Plugg and Fistina as his "muscle." In "And Then There Was Ben", an alternate Argit was briefly seen in a timeline where he got the Omnitrix. His Omnitrix, the Argitrix is gold and he seemingly used it to make money. He was visited by "No Watch Ben", Gwen 10, Ben 23, and Professor Paradox who then immediately left after No Watch Ben decides not to recruit him. Three days before the events of "Cough It Up", Argit stole a Dehydrated Techadon Army Cube. It revealed that this item is really important for Psyphon, so he sent bounty hunters after Argit. Psyphon told the hunters and Spanner that the guards of the item were poisoned by quills. Spanner told Ben and Rook to meet Argit at his office. Shortly after they arrived, Kraab got into his office and told Argit to give him the weapon. Fortunately, Ben defeated Kraab as Frankenstrike, so they were able to escape using one of the emergency exits before the other hunters would arrive. They hid in an abandoned storage room, but the Sotoraggian trio found them. Spanner and Buzzshock tried to protect Argit, but Sevenseven was able to take him. In the Black Hole, Psyphon told Argit to give the weapon to him immediately. Argit threatened them that if they don't let him go, he swallows the weapon. Psyphon thought he was bluffing, so he sent his men on him. Since Argit swallowed the army, it no longer remained dehydrated and started to grow inside of Argit's stomach. He then started to cough up cubes which transformed into Techadon robots. Ben got the factory out by transforming into Toepick and caused Argit to vomit out the factory along with other objects he has eaten. He commanded them to catch Psyphon and the bounty hunters, sending them out of Undertown. Thanks to this, the citizens of Undertown worship and love Argit, which he enjoys. He then says that perhaps he should run for mayor. In "The Rooters of All Evil", Argit is seen working in his office. Suddenly, Kevin appears with Zed. He projects a red energy from the fingers and blasts Argit with it. The shock makes Argit remember everything about the Rooters. He, Kevin and Zed leave Undertown and start to warn the Plumbers' Helpers about the upcoming danger. In "Weapon XI: Part 1", Argit and Kevin went to warn the other Amalgam Kids about the Rooter's intensions and give their memories back. They attempt to warn Alan until they were attacked by Swift. After Kevin enters the Null Void, Argit is confronted by Ben, Gwen, and Rook, who force him to join him in following Kevin. During the battle against the Rooters, Argit hides. He later escapes with the others when Kevin turns against them. In "Weapon XI: Part 2", Argit leads Ben and the others to one of his old hiding places, and tells him the story of how the Rooters put together a "Ben hit squad" five years prior, and erased all their memories when they failed. When the group attack the Rooters' headquarters, Argit crawls through the vent, and ends up in the same room as Phil. When Phil transforms, Argit becomes scared, firing all the quills on his head at him, putting him to sleep. In "Color of Monkey", Argit sets up a security company, Argitstix, with Simian as an employee. He attempts to illegally transport a Tiffin, but is double-crossed by Simian, who sends Rojo to steal it. After Rojo are defeated, Argit knocks out Simian, preventing him from ratting him out to the Plumbers, and Ben seemingly returns the package to him. However, Argit learns that Ben switched the contents for artificial Tiffin when the buyer (Jarett) opens it. Argit sourly remarks "Well played, Benjamin" and has his Techadons attack the irate Jarett. Powers and abilities Argit can shoot his quills at people which will knock them out, and, even though they are not lethal, his spikes has some sort of super durability, visible in "Andreas' Fault", where he was able to paralyze (knock out) Kevin, when he had cement covering and paralyze Andreas, whose natural armor was extremely durable. If he is scared enough, Argit can release all of his quills at once. Within one assault of his spikes, and if enough are used, can even take down a To'kustar as shown in "The Frogs of War: Part 2". In "The Enemy of My Enemy", it was shown that Argit can stop his pulse. He had to play dead in order for Kevin to think he was dead. While physically weak, Argit is remarkably agile and fast that allows him to escape from his enemies easily. He also has a sharp tongue and uses it to fool less intelligent people. Weaknesses Being fairly small and only good for his spikes, without them, Argit can't beat many people in a fight. As seen in "Kevin's Big Score", Argit's quills can be glued to his head so he can't shoot them anymore, also as shown in "The Frogs of War: Part 2", he can lose all of his spikes (and also his fur) if he fires too many or is scared enough. Gallery Trivia * According to Derrick J. Wyatt, ** Argit is working on becoming the mayor of Undertown. This was later proven true at the end of "Cough It Up". ** The alternate Argit who got the Omnitrix in "And Then There Was Ben", has a human transformation. * Depending on the plot, Argit can be an ally, enemy, neutral, or all of the above. * Despite Argit's backstabbing ways, Kevin has been repeatedly shown to trust him, to the point he even calls him his friend, in "Con of Rath". Gwen doesn't trust the "backstabbing porcupine alien" and even tries to convince Kevin that Argit is not his friend, to little avail. Kevin's trust in Argit (as well as their friendship) appears to be one-sided as Argit doesn't trust Kevin and is quick to cheat, steal, or sell him out. * Argit appears to be constantly in debt. He has been said to have owed money to both Kevin and the Vreedle Brothers. * Argit had 14 warrants out for his arrest. * The criminals of the Null Void do not like Argit because of his personality, as stated in "The Enemy of My Enemy". * It is shown in "Kevin's Big Score" that Argit owns a regular Earth cell phone. * A running gag with Argit has been him saying "Did you get a haircut?". He has used this in "Con of Rath", "Simple" and "So Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies". Category:Animals Category:Con Artists Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Television Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Ben 10 Category:Rodents Category:Aliens Category:Pimps Category:Antiheroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Barefoot Category:Characters Category:Ladies Men Category:Attractive Males Category:Rats Category:Black Hair Category:Gray Fur Category:Pink Skin Category:Yellow Eyes Category:2008 Debuts Category:Living Characters Category:Featured Characters